I'm Older Than I Look
by Sakue Sayuri
Summary: Germany And Prussia are home alone, nothing strange right? Its normal, until The Britannia Angel Appears! Rated T because its so cracky, and Character's swearing.


Germany was hunched over his desk. Doing paperwork as per usual. Well, it was usual when Feliciano wasn't around. Or when Gilbert harassing him about some random thing. Alright, so harass probably isn't the most accurate word. Antagonize was a better choice. Speaking of his older brother, Prussia had been rather quiet today. That was never a good thing. Silence for more than half the day always meant that the rest of the day would be extremely hectic, due to some plan that Prussia had thought up.

"Oi~ WEEEESSST Kesese~"

Ludwig sighed. There it was. The tell tale hiss that told Germany he was being summoned by his older sibling.

Knowing it was bound to be something extremely idiotic, he didn't bother to look up from his work and called out, "Ja bruder, what is it?"

"Come 'ere! I wanna show you what I found!" His voice echoed through the hallways and into Germany's ears.

"Can't you bring it here?" Germany called back, quickly scrawling down his response to a new law. It was something about exporting more beer to England in exchange for something that apparently, The republic of Germany needed. "I'm rather busy."

Silence rang through the house before Prussia shouted "Nein! Its in the Attic bruder, Plus its so damn old, it might break if I carry it to you." It looked like Ludwig was not going to get out of this without getting up. "Come oooon~ Its so awwwesoooome~ you're gonna love it!"

Sighing, Germany set his pen down and stood up, quickly walking out of his workroom and over to the stairs that led to the attic. Taking the stairs two at a time, Germany irritatedly called out "Prussia I really don't understand what could be so important-"

He stared at what his brother had found to be so interesting. Prussia was standing next to a rather large painting of Germany and himself. Only, in the picture, Gilbert was a little boy, about 6 or 7. Ludwig appeared to be 17-18. "Isn't it AWESOME? I totally forgot that I had this!"

Germany walked closer to it, staring at it in awe. The life like look to the painting made his shudder slightly. For it looked like the two could simply step out it. One Prussia in the world was more that enough. Same for himself.

"What.. is this... bruder?"

"Its an age swap portrait west." Prussia stated, as if it was completely obvious.

"An... age swap?"

"Ja. At the time I got this made, you were about six. I was nineteen. Regular paintings are boring, so I asked the painter to mix it up a little. So he swapped our ages." he turned back at the picture and looked at it fondly. "Kesesese~ look how cute and small I am! Gott, and its been a while since you've looked that young..."

"It is pretty impressive..." Germany mused.

They both stared at it for a while in silence.

"West, can you imagine if that's how it was?"

"What?"

"I mean, if you raised me, instead of me raising you. Kesese~"

Germany raised an eyebrow. "Well, you'd probably be different bruder, probably more like Austria..."

Prussia pouted "I would not be like that aristocrat!"

"Well I guess we'd never know, huh bruder?"

"Ja, but I wish we did. Because then I could prove you wrong!"

A small smile pulled at the corners of Germany's mouth. "Bruder. You know I have no idea as to how someone is supposed to even raise a child. Especially one like you." He turned around to go back downstairs to his work when a scream and a crash came from the window behind him.

"GYAAH! WHAT THE HELL!"

Gilbert scrambled behind Ludwig. His gaze shifted from his cowering brother to the person that was standing in front of the now very broken window.

Germany couldn't tell who it was at first. The man in front of them was wearing a toga like thing... and had angel wings... and a halo... and... he had a wand... and he had the the biggest eyebrows.. wait... Eyebrows-? "E-ENGLAND?" Germany couldn't believe his eyes. England was standing in front of him, ridiculously dressed up like an angel.

"Hello Germany, Prussia. I'm an angel that helps those in need~"

Prussia screamed again- no shrieked was more like it. He shrieked into Germany's ear.

"Why the holy Führer are you dressed like that!"

"West I think he's lost it!"

"You bloody wankers- I- I mean-" Arthur cleared his throat "I'm here to make your wish come true."

"wish?"

"The one he just made." He pointed his wand towards Prussia.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Prussia shouted. Although, he didn't step out from behind Germany. His hands didn't release the back of Germany's shirt either.

"Come now, calm down. Please step out from there. Its hard to preform miracles when your hiding"

Prussia didn't move. In fact, his hissed.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, no matter. I have my ways."

Twirling his wand, he flicked it in Germany's direction. A few seconds later, Poor Ludwig shot up into the air, and began floating above Prussia's head.

"P-PUT ME DOWN!"

He tossed his wand into his other hand and shook it at Prussia before the poor man could jump out of the way.

POOF. A cloud of smoke swirled around Gilbert, slowly fading away after a few seconds.

Once again, Ludwig couldn't believe what he was seeing. His once older brother, was now a small child. In an instant, Germany plopped back onto the ground. Turning his head back towards Arthur he realized that England was gone.

Germany turned to his older brother and stared. Prussia was just sitting there, staring back. Although, his clothes were way to small for him. His shirt was falling at an angle, caught on his shoulder.

Prussia broke his gaze to pull his shirt up better. Looking back to Germany he tilted his head and smiled, then asked "Who are you?"

Dumfounded, Germany stuttered out "I-I-I'm your B-Bruder..."

Prussia giggled. "Okay. then I guess I'll call you big bruder."

"P-Please, just bruder is fine-"

"Okay"

Something was wrong. Prussia wasn't just younger. His entire mind state was altered as well. He couldn't remember who Germany was anymore. Hell, it was as if he had just learned to speak!

"Hey...P-Prus-" He paused. Prussia could have a different name at this age. Countries changed their names constantly over the years. He got an Idea. "...G-Gilbert?"

"Ja?"

"H-How old are you- a-as a nation?"

"Vati told me that I'm about three in nation years before he disappeared. I'm a lot older in human years though."

"Three... wait- V-Vati?"

"Ja, Vati Germania" He smiled.

Germany gulped. This wasn't good. Germania was an ancient civilization that had disappeared thousands of years ago... Prussia was currently way younger than Germany had originally thought. He must have been only a few hundred human years old. That's quite young for a nation.

He walked over to the small country and knelt down next to him. "C-come here." He reached out a hand. Prussia stood up, his large clothes finally falling all the way off him, and clasped his small hand around the large one that was outstretched to him.

Blushing, Germany picked the small child up and held him close. "L-Lets find you s-some clothes, j-ja?"

Prussia nodded, still smiling from ear to ear. "Hey big bruder?"

"J-Ja?"

"You look a lot like Vati Germania" Prussia nuzzled his head into Germany's chest, pulling himself even closer than he already was.

Quickly walking down the stairs, Germany's thought's were zipping through his brain. '_Why did England do this? How do I change him back-? What if I can't change him back? What if he ages in this state? What if he isn't the same after I do change him back? What am I going to tell our boss?'_ reaching his room, he placed Prussia on the bed. "C-Can you stay here for me Gilbert?"

He nodded. Then asked "What is this thing, anyway?" He asked, bouncing up and down on the mattress. "I don't think I've seen anything like it before."

"T-thats a bed... I- I'm going to go call- ...contact someone, I'll be back soon... Okay?"

"'K~"

Germany promptly left the room. Grabbing the phone in the hall he called someone to help him.

"Listen its Germany- …Ja hello Austr- …N-No I didn't call the wrong number- …No I'm- …Can you please listen to me! D-Do you happen to have any of Italy's clothes when he was younger- …no it's NOT a strange question- …Only dresses? …I see, …no its fine, it'll work- …please, just send Miss Hungary right over with them."

He hung up the phone and held his face in a hand. Prussia was much different then he said he was when he was little. Maybe he hadn't reached the point when he became a Teutonic knight yet. Maybe he was simply to young to be annoying. It could be any number of things.

He picked up the phone again and dialed another number. "Hello, Italy- …Yes. Good day to you to too- …can you come over here, right now? …y-you'll see when you get here- …I-I don't know how to explain it in words- …Just hurry, will you? Ja, Danke. See you soon."

"Big bruder?" Germany turned around to see Prussia standing behind him.

"Ja?"

"whats your name?"

"G-Germany"

"Ehhhh? Your name is a lot like Vati's!"

"J-Ja.."

* * *

><p>-Authors Note-<p>

Fusosososo~ you guys probably thought I died, didn't you~? Don't worry. I'm still alive and kicking! I'm currently working on this, the camping fic and a third one, which is a secret. Kesesese~ Oh, and to make up for my slowness, I'm going to post chapter 6 of the camping fic right after chapter 5, so just wait for me okay~?

Remember that poll on my profile? Well it's for this fic, so quick, if you haven't voted yet, go do so! I need to know your opinion for the ending! o3o

Review your love please~ Oh, and when Prussia speaks, give him the most adorable little baby voice you can think of. One that can't pronounce 'L' or "R' or- well you get it. Small and cute~

-Sakue Sayuri


End file.
